


Flowers Reminded Me of You

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Genderbend, fem!Phan, something new tbh cause ive never written fem!phan before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has always taken care of a flower whenever she got the chance to do so and didn't expect when /she/ showed up. Her eyes opened and found the similarity between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> cause im totally obsessed with the gender-bend of phan atm. tbh drew a fanart of them aaaaa i love: https://twitter.com/lilphanbot_exe/status/747266820189491200  
> (this is how i portray the two in this fic)

Ever since I noticed the small rose out here in the school's garden, I decided to take the time out of my break to take care of it. After all, I'm kind of a loner with only one 'friend', so my breaks and lunch is always free.

In the mornings, I do my usual routine of walking inside the building and heading to my locker to get out the necessities I might need for my upcoming today classes. Then, I go to my first class. But if my teacher isn't there or we aren't allowed to chill inside, which majority of the time is the case because I have the tendency to head to school really early because of my fear of being late, I walk outside. That's when I check up on the flower.

Although it seems like in this one specific day, someone had noticed it as well. At times like these, I usually get jealous because of the whole 'I found it first so it's mines, get out' but I couldn't help but notice the person from far away.

The person had really long hair with slight curls that reached down to her back, at the ends were dyed red - the same colour as the rose. She was wearing the same uniform as me but she didn't wear her blazer, nor kept her shirt neatly closed and buttoned. Pushing up my glasses, I noticed she was wearing a crop top that exposed her stomach, then the usual school uniform skirt. It was to be expected to wear back or white knee socks but she included a garterbelt latched onto the two. I assumed she was one of the 'populars', the group I'm not allowed to talk to or mess with. That is the heirachy of our school. Typical.

I watched as the female kneeled down and gently reached out, her fingertips touching the petals. Immediately a smile grew on her face and my heart skipped a beat. I tried not to make a scene when I walked away but stupid clumsy me just had to trip.

"O-ow.." I mumbled, looking down to see a scratch mark on one of my knees. Damnit. Just as I slowly got up, I heard noises and turned around. She was there.

The mystery stranger looked at me with a worried expression, that I didnt know why she had on, and walked towards me. Of course, being the awkward girl I am, I stepped back and my attention immediately focused down to the grass.

She sighed softly and greeted. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Dan. You're Phil right?"

Dan.. Dan... Danielle. Oh right, now that name rings a bell. My assumption from earlier was right. She is popular and supposedly is also dating the most popular guy in the school, the two of them were a power and cute couple. It despised me, really. But it was a rumour and I honestly could care less. The only thing I cared about at the moment are my grades.

"And?" I asked, nodding at the question and pushing up my glasses again. It was becoming loose, possibly because I've had this glasses for years, and now I had to see if I could get new ones.

"And.. I've noticed you taking care of the flower over there." Dan said with a sweet smile. "I saw how much you really love the flower and so when you're not there, like if you're busy with your studies, then I help. I hope you didn't mind me doing that."

I heard her giggle softly and shook my head. "I don't mind.. but um, how do you know that when I'm not busy, I study?"

"Oh." Dan kept her smile on. "Well, you're in some of my classes and I immediately caught on to the fact that you're very smart and I kind of always wanted to be your friend." She said the last part really quickly and I caught her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"I'm sorry, what was the last part?"

"I-It's nothing." Dan said before gently grabbing my arm, completely bringing up another topic to ignore the thing she said. "Since you're here already, let's check on the flower together. It's about to bloom."

Hearing that, my lips curled into a smile and I allowed Dan to pull me towards the direction of the flower. I've been meaning to wait until it bloomed and it was going to finally. Though, I wanted to see it myself but having someone else that appreciates flowers as much as I do, well, it made me happy.

We both sat down next to each other on the grass, making sure we weren't in the way of the sun and watched it. I felt Dan move closer and my face heats up, shoulders and knees touching. I tried not to focus on her that much but when I looked at the flower again, I recalled a thought.

"You know.." I began and Dan turned to look at me with a questioning look. "This flower reminds me of you.."

"How so? Is it because of my hair being red?"

We both broke into small fit of laughter. I shook my head. "Not only that. I don't know- there's so many meaning behind these roses, all depending on the colour and I really think it represents you. I, honestly, would occasionally glance at you when you're alone and when you're with your group of friends. You're different but of course in a good way. There's this beauty that you share with a rose, you're brave and respect others for who they truly are, despite your friends being the opposite. You're just.." I sighed softly.

Dan listened intently, slowly filling in the blank. "Overall perfect..?"

I nodded. "Exactly." When I turned my head to face Dan, her expression was one of amazement. She was surprised by my suddenly words and was trying so hard to take it all in.

"I'm really not, but thank you.." Her voice grew soft and I didn't noticed the fact we were really close. Dan chuckled softly. "If anything, a rose reminds me of you.. you're really sweet and you aren't afraid to show that you care. You're innocence is still there and it adds up to your cuteness... like the saying 'love at first sight' you know?"

I nodded. "Love huh.. that's funny you should say that since I've never really fallen in love with someone before.."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Again, I nodded but it was slightly, and turned my attention to the ground like before. "I don't get what's the point if you're going to get hurt in the end. They'll love someone else, they'll cheat, they'll do nothing but take you in and destroy you.."

"But you can't keep help but continue to fall in love. Even if you're drowning, even if you're dying.." She added on. But I stayed quiet. "It's a nice feeling. This 'love'. They'll stay by your side and care for you so much like no one has ever cared before.. you could call them up at 3 in the morning if you're having a breakdown and if they answer and willing to not sleep until you're okay, then they're the one."

We looked at each other, Dan continuing to speak. "Trust me, Phil, there's definitely put there who's willing to change your perspective on this concept."

I smiled. "I didn't expect an answer like that."

Dan softly laughed and gently pushed my shoulder. I kept my smile on as we looked down at the flower. We waited minutes until it slowly started blooming and god, it looked beautiful.

Beautiful like a specific someone who I soon gave a bouquet of flowers to as a present after knowing that it was her favourite a couple of weeks later. I got up the courage.

I may not know the real definition of love yet but I do know that with Dan, together, we'll bloom.


End file.
